3 DESEOS
by TODOKE
Summary: NARUTO POR FIN ES FELIZ PERO ALGO OCURRE Y NARUTO TIENE QUE VENDER SU ALMA UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DEJEN REVIEWS


**3 DESEOS**

Era de tarde, el sol se empezaba a ocultar las siluetas de los niños jugando desaparecen solo queda un joven sentado en una banca del parque frente al lago.  
Era un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules que rivalizaban con el cielo.

NARUTO: ya a tardado mucho espero este bien, bueno creo que a llegado la hora de irme.

El joven se empieza a marchar con una pequeña caja forrada de color azul y un moño rojo, la llevaba entre sus manos.  
Poco tiempo después NARUTO se detuvo por que sintió un extraño escalofrió que le helo la sangre, en ese momento es cucho un grito que lo izo reaccionar.

NARUTOOOOOOO

NARUTO: de donde viene ese grito, esa voz es de, no, no puede ser esa voz es de.

NARUTO salió corriendo a toda velocidad del parque en dirección a donde había escuchado el grito, llego al lugar este era un callejón oscuro.

NARUTO alcanzo a divisar una silueta en el piso y se acerco hacia esta,  
al llegar a ella vio que era ella la dueña de esa voz y esa silueta era...

NARUTO se agacho y tomo entre sus brazos a la joven que ase unos momentos se encontraba en el suelo, la abrazo y la agito intentando despertarla pero fui inútil ella no reaccionaba.

Una siniestra risa lo izo volver en si.

NARUTO: tu, tu lo hiciste eres un maldito por que lo hicisteis porque, era mi mejor amigos eres un maldito.

¿?: Jajajaja, no eres tan fuerte para protegerla no lo fuiste.

NARUTO: maldito SASUKE, te matare

SASUKE: jajaja no me hagas reír, la verdad es que esa perra se lo merecía, solo era una chiquilla estúpida y que mejor forma de morir que el día que cumplía un año de haberte conocido.

Con estas palabras NARUTO se abalanzo sobre SASUKE tirándolo al suelo y golpeando fuertemente el rostro de SASUKE con su puño, la sangre brotaba SASUKE no mostraba señales de vida NARUTO lo había amatado, pero aun asi lo seguía golpeando quería que sufriera tanto como la había echo sufrir a ella.  
Cuando este pensamiento surco por su mente rápidamente se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella hacia su amada, gruesas lagrimas amenazaban por salir pero no lo permitía, el verla en ese estado, ella estaba muerta, la abrazo y no se contuvo mas dejo que sus lagrimas brotaran.  
Una dulce voz lo izo reaccionar era ella su amada, era su...

¿?: No...No llo...llores NA...NARUTO  
NARUTO: no hables, esta muy débil no hables mi pequeña HINATA

HINATA: no llores NARUTO yo me quedare contigo.

NARUTO tomo rápidamente a HINATA entres sus brazos y la llevó al hospital lo mas rápido que puedo, la momento de llegar a un hospital la recostó en una camilla y se la llevó un medico, pasó una hora y los doctores salieron.

NARUTO: como esta, como esta HINATA dígame, como esta ella

TSUNADE: lo siento hijo pero ella esta muy delicada no sobrevivirá de esta noche, de verdad los ciento mucho.

NARUTO: no eso no puede ser ella tiene que vivir me lo prometió ella me lo prometió.

En ese instante NARUTO se echo a correr en dirección al centro de la ciudad, mas específicamente al cementerio, eran ya cerca de las 11 de la noche y todo estaba oscuro.  
NARUTO se adentro a al parte más oscura del cementerio donde nunca había nadie, donde se suponía estaba solo.

NARUTO: aparécete de una puta vez que no tengo tiempo, ya se que estas aquí, asi que muéstrate maldito KYUBI.

KYUBI: jajajaja veo que bienes molesto chiquillo estúpido, además que forma es esa de hablarle a un dios como yo.

NARUTO: déjate de cosas estúpidas que vengo a hacer un trato contigo

KYUBI: asi que un trato, mmm de que trata chiquillo estúpido

NARUTO: mi alma a cambio de 3 deseos

KYUBI: asi que es eso, esta bien acepto pero, solo te advierto una cosa, a cambio del poder maldito vagaras por los siglos de los siglos ardera con el tiempo cubrirá de sombras tu interior tu alma será esclava eterna de la mía hasta el final.

NARUTO: cállate y cumple mis 3 deseos de una puta vez.

KYUBI: maldito mocos que te crees, después de que cumpla tus tres deseos te are sufrir por la eternidad.

NARUTO: cállate y apúrate estúpido.

KYUBI: está bien maldito mocoso dime tus 3 deseos.

NARUTO: el primero es que quiero que HINATA tenga una larga vida humana, que no muera hoy si no hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, que tenga una larga vida.

KYUBI: jajaja, veo que te sacrificas por ella, que estúpidos son los humanos.

NARUTO: sierra tu puta boca, mi segundo deseo es que cuando acabe de pedir mis 3 deseos me des tiempo para despedirme de ella.

NARUTO: y el tercero es que......

Poco tiempo después NARUTO llego al hospital y los doctores dijeron que HINATA había tenido una recuperación milagrosa, que ella aun seguía con vida y que tendría una buena y larga vida.

NARUTO se adentro en la habitación de HINATA la cual estaba recostada en la cama pensando como fue que seguía viva, si ella misma escucho decir a los doctores que debería estar muerta en esos momentos.

Cuando HINATA escucho la puerta abrirse y vio entrar a NARUTO se puso muy feliz e intento pararse pero NARUTO se lo impidió.

HINATA le pregunto que le pasaba a NARUTO pues venia muy serio.

NARUTO: HINATA vengo a despedirme...

Ante estas palabras HINATA quedo en shock, ¿por que NARUTO decía que se iba? ¿Por que seguía ella viva? ¿Que había pasado?

HINATA: por que lo haces NARUTO ¿por que te vas? responde por favor

NARUTO se acerco más a HINATA y la abrazo contra su pecho, ella clavo su rostro en NARUTO y gruesas lágrimas de tristeza empezaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos.

HINATA: por favor no te vallas quédate a mi lado por favor, por favor

NARUTO: lo lamento pero es algo que debo hacer.

En ese momento NARUTO sacó e unos de sus bolsillos una pequeña caja y se la dio a HINATA, HINATA abrió la pequeña caja y vio dentro un medallón en forma de corazón que decía te amo.

HINATA siguió llorando, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, le dolía que NARUTO se marchara, pero por que se iba por que no podían estar juntos por que le dio ese medallón.

NARUTO: a llegado el momento de irme, gracias.

HINATA: gracias?

NARUTO: tú me ayudaste a volver a amar.

NARUTO deposito un tierno beso en los labios de HINATA y la volvió a abrazar pero esta vez mas fuerte.

NARUTO: no te preocupes pequeña, no me extrañaras.

FLASH BACK

NARUTO: mi tercer deseo es que cuando todo acabe nadie me recuerde nadie sepa de mi existencia, deseo que HINATA se olvide de mi para siempre.

KYUBI: esta bien chiquillo, tus deseos ya están hechos ahora solo te queda despedirte, y luego are que te arrepientas de tu comportamiento para siempre.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

HINATA volteo arriba al sentir caer una lagrima en su mejilla, pero ya no vio a nadie solo alcanzo a oír un TE AMO, un te amo que quedo en el aire como prueba de que alguien la amo. A pesar de eso no recordó a nadie y en una tristeza profunda se adentro, abrió su mano y encontró un medallón en forma de corazón, el cual decía te amo, lo abrió y vio 2 fotos una de ella y otra donde debería estar su amor, no había nadie en la segunda foto, solo un fondo del cual todo se borro, no recordó a nadie, no supo por quien lloro. Solo sabía que su corazón esa noche, en mil pedazos se rompió.

Cuando HINATA salió del hospital se dirigió a su casa con un profundo vacio en su corazón, sus ojos estaban hinchados y totalmente rojos por lo mucho que lloro y aun lo hacía no lo sabia nunca lo entendería, solo sabia que por siempre viviría con esa agonía, al momento de llegar a su cas asubio rápidamente a su habitación la cual estaba en penumbras y al encender la luz alcanzo a vislumbrar una silueta la cual enseguida se borro, cuando la silueta desapareció, HINATA se tumbo en su cama gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus blancas mejillas.

HINATA sintió una cálida sensación sentía como si alguien estuviera ahí con ella pero al voltear solo encontró un pequeño zorro de peluche que decía siempre te amare.

Al ver esto HINATA no pudo soportar mas tanto dolor, bajo de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un cuchillo de una de las alacenas y lo que paso después fue que con su sufrimiento termino, con todo ese dolor acabo, y en el mas allá con su amor se reunió, un amor que por siempre duro y hasta el final de todo perduro un amor que venció la vida y la muerte un amor que sin ningún recuerdo a todo venció al olvido al infierno al dolor.


End file.
